1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building automation systems, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to automation systems for buildings and small theaters.
2. Background Art
Home automation and building automation are fairly new terms. Such terms now refer to combining many separately operated subsystems such as lighting, appliances, HVAC, security, audio/video, alarm, surveillance and climate control into one or more integrated central controllers. These central controllers can be built into a wall or many walls, or can be a stand alone units. The controllers may be used to control virtually every electrical device in a house. While such systems will be referred to herein as “home automation” systems, and other suitable terminology, it is to be understood that automation systems which can be implemented in many different types of buildings and structures, including residential and commercial buildings, is intended to fall within the scope of such terminology.
By combining many different systems into one or more control interfaces, extra control boxes are eliminated. For example, a home owner may add a one-stop control button at the garage door called “goodbye” that will turn off the house lights, stereo system, turn down the heat and arm the alarm system. Over time, the efficiency of a home automation system can save a home owner time and money.
Home automation has become very popular for both newly constructed homes and for existing homes. Newly constructed homes can be wired to facilitate home automation. Existing homes must use wireless communication in most instances since the wiring for home automation is not present. Of course, an existing home could be re-wired, but this would be cost prohibitive.
As mentioned above, most home automation systems generally comprise one or more controllers. The controllers may be wired to a communication network or may use wireless connections. The controllers contain the programming required to orchestrate complex commands. The controllers typically receive commands from remote locations through the use of keypads, sensors, touchscreen displays from throughout a house. The controllers may also have the ability to receive commands from manually actuated buttons located directly on the controllers. The controllers may be connected to a computer for programming through a communication port.
While existing controllers have been somewhat successful in reducing the number of controls for subsystems, in the past, an existing home owner would have to purchase multiple controllers for complete home automation. This situation is most often encountered where an existing home owner wants to automate a home, i.e. the entire house, and a home theater. The need for separate controllers is primarily due to the fact that previously available devices have not been able to accommodate into one integrated controller the features and functionality necessary to automate a whole house and a home theater due to the unique and specialized nature of each situation. Each of these will be explained briefly below.
First, in order to retrofit an existing home, a controller is installed a central location. The controller has an antenna for two way communication with a series of stations located throughout the house. Each individual station may in turn be connected to a power supply and an electrical device. Each station may control power to the electrical device to which it is connected. Further, each station has an antenna for two way communication with the controller. Buttons on each station or on other devices situated throughout the house may be programmed to control any electrical device on the system. Thus, the wireless communication between the controller and the stations require no new wiring thus eliminating the need for cutting holes and fishing wires in the house.
The radio frequency on which the stations and the controller communicate vary according to the requirements set by regulating authorities. The stations may also have one or more status lights to indicate whether power is currently being supplied to the electrical device controlled by a button on that station. One example of a controller previously available for controlling home lighting and other electrical devices for an entire house is the C-BOX™ with RADIOLINK™ controller available from Vantage Controls, Inc. located in Orem, Utah.
Next, as explained above, a specialized type of controller has been needed in the past to control a home theater. Home theater can mean different things to different people depending on the budget involved. A home theater may be a simple system located in a living room that includes a surround sound audio video receiver with several location specific speakers, a television and a few source components like a DVD player and satellite receiver. A home theater may also mean a dedicated room specifically designed and built for enhanced acoustics and the ultimate theater experience down to the velvet drapes and popcorn machine. In general, however, a home theater comprises primarily an audio/video receiver, a television, speakers, and one or more sources of audio and/or video (such as a VCR, DVD Player, Digital Satellite, CD Player, etc.).
A controller for home theater automation provides almost every connection for a home theater control and offers enough installation flexibility to exchange equipment without the worry of having the appropriate interface. However, presently available home theater controllers have not included an antenna for two way communication with stations located throughout the house. In this regard, previously available home theater controllers have been lacking.
An example of a controller previously available for automating a home theater system and all its related peripheral devices is the THEATREPOINT™ controller available from Vantage Controls, Inc. located in Orem, Utah.
In the past, stations had to be manufactured for distinct ranges of voltages depending on the power supply available in various locals across the world. It has not been known previously to have a universal station, both wireless and wired, that can plug into most ranges of voltages used throughout the world.
It has also been a problem in the past to arrive at a cost effective solution when installing stations for three-way and four way-switches lighting control switches during retrofitting for home automation. A three-way or four-way switch allows an electrical device to be controlled from two or more locations and is well known in the art. It is often cost prohibitive or at least wasteful to install a standard station with the ability to communicate via RF with a central controller at every wall box for a three-way or four-way switch. Unsatisfactory solutions to this problem have been attempted, but the result was lacking, in that while a station with limited functionality has been developed, the buttons on these station lack the functionality of the buttons located on a standard station. In particular, this included not being able to display the status of a load controlled by a station through a status indicator.
Despite the advantages of known home automation systems, improvements are still being sought. For example, as described above, many of the existing home automation systems require multiple controllers for complete home automation, i.e. whole house lighting and home theater, especially if an existing home is being retrofitted. Multiple controllers are undesirable due to the increased price and footprints. It would be advantageous to eliminate the need for multiple controllers.
Further, despite attempts to overcome disadvantages for automating three-way and four-way switches during a retrofit, significant need for improvement still remains. For example, a satellite station is needed that has the full functionality of a standard station, including status indicators.
Lastly, a universal station is needed that can be used with most of the power supplies available throughout the world.
The previously available devices are thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.